With a Little Help From My Friends
by teacherbev
Summary: When Hagrid brought Harry to Diagon Alley, someone noticed something odd about the child and vowed to solve the mystery...with a little help from his friends. No Slash/ Mentor story
1. Chapter 1

With a Little Help From My Friends

by Teacherbev

Summary: When Hagrid brought Harry to Diagon Alley, someone noticed something odd about the child and vowed to solve the mystery...with a little help from his friends.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. If I have borrowed from something that belongs to you, please let me know so that I can either credit you or remove it. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am a retired special education teacher who likes to play in JKR's sandbox and hope you enjoy what I write. I do apologize though, I don't use a beta but I am visually impaired and physically disabled so sometimes I don't catch all of the typos, particularly if it is an actual word so spell check doesn't find it, so please bear with me.

Chapter One: Discovering the Mystery

It had been a long, long year but finally the assignment was complete. The crates were sent on to their proper destinations, the bags packed, the paperwork completed with the last 'I' dotted and 't' crossed, and all that was left was the nauseatingly long international portkey and turning in the mound of paperwork to his bosses, before he could begin a gloriously long month of vacation with nothing to do but relax and wait for his next assignment. He hefted the deceptively light muggle style leather pack over one strong shoulder, checked to make sure his long red hair was still safely trapped in its rubber band, and took a couple of deep breaths before grabbing hold of the silver ring and nodding at the young goblin standing impatiently in front of him.

With the guttural sound of the activation word ringing in his ears, Bill spun and spun, waiting patiently for the long journey to finally end. As the sight of London grew below him, he flipped to right himself, began walking on the air and landed gracefully, taking a couple of long steps to get rid of the momentum so he didn't fall flat on his face like so many others did. He chuckled as he recalled his first mentor making him spend an entire afternoon learning how to keep upright when using a portkey, of course he hadn't been laughing the first couple dozen times as he landed on his increasingly sore face and chest, but he could look back now and laugh. Maybe he would spend some time teaching his younger brothers the trick this summer...no, he thought, it was too much fun watching them tangle into a heap of arms and legs, besides, they seldom took portkeys anyway. He shook his head ruefully, perhaps he would wait a few weeks before letting his family know he was back in England anyway, he really needed to relax and unwind after 17 months of near non-stop work in Egypt. He could already feel his ears start to ring as he imagined his mother's reaction to his now much longer hair and the dragon fang earring that dangled from his ear and added a rather rakish appearance to his bronzed tan. 'Yeah' he agreed to himself, 'no need to let them know how long this break is until I have to. A week at the Burrow before the boys head off to Hogwarts will be enough.'

As he settled his bag back on his shoulder and stepped out into Diagon Alley from the portkey arrival point to head to Gringott's Bank and his bosses, he had to stop and wait for an unusually large crowd streaming out of the Leaky Cauldron onto the street. He saw the furry head and shoulders of Hagrid looming above the crowd and started to yell out a greeting to the friendly giant of a man, before he stopped and furrowed his brow in confused concentration. His senses were still highly tuned from Egypt where a second of inattention might be your last one on Earth, and so he scanned the crowd for the signature touch of dark magic he had felt wash past him. No, he thought, not just dark magic but some of the most evil, dark magic he had ever felt, even in the depths of the cursed tombs he was called in to clear. He followed Hagrid and a small dark haired boy as they shed the crowd, Hagrid turning to the last stragglers and shooing them off like a bunch of first years until just the two were left heading straight down the crowed street, directly towards the tall and imposing white edifice of Gringotts.

Even in the bustling and milling crowds of Diagon Alley during their back to school rush, it was impossible to miss the imposing figure of Hagrid, so Bill easily kept the duo in sight, well, at least the much taller one of the two. His confusion deepened as he realized the scent of evil was emanating from the small boy and not some older wizard in the crowd around them. He doubled checked and made sure that Hagrid hadn't picked up some spell on him or a trinket that was cursed, but no, the evil was coming from the excitedly talking little boy. As they stopped before climbing up the white marble steps of the bank, Bill discretely cast a complicated detection spell at the back of the small boy. His deep tan blanched as the results flashed back to him and he grabbed his ever present small muggle notebook out of his shirt pocket and placed his wand tip to a blank page. The spells that he had discovered placed on that one small frame staggered the experienced curse breaker, and though most of them were benign even though illegal, there were a couple that could seriously affect the boy, maybe even kill him if left on him any longer, and even a couple that he didn't even recognize. Bill had to turn to a second page to continue his wands listing of the spells, and then finally half of a third page.

This couldn't continue, so Bill made a silent vow to himself to further investigate why this boy, who looked about eight or nine years old, should have so many spells and curses placed on him. And exactly who and why they had been placed. As he shook his head in frustration, he lengthened his steps to catch up to the two who were just now entering the bank.

"Hagrid, Hagrid, wait up a second!"

The tall bushy haired man turned around at hearing the hail, one huge hand nearly dwarfing the small shoulder it held.

A large grin showed through the massive unkempt beard as Hagrid's whole face lit up in recognition.

"Bill, why i's been a dog's age since I seen ye! When'd ye ge' back?"

Bill had to brace himself for the squeezing hug the man gave him before the two separated and he could look down at the small boy practically glued to Hagrid's side. He took an involuntary gulp in as he recognized the small face turned up so trustingly toward him. That lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead was unmistakeable, and would shout out the boy's identity to anyone who saw it. He took note of the boy's involuntary flinch and frowned at the sight of a large bruise that briefly showed as his oversized and scruffy shirt shifted under Hagrid's grip.

Muttering some inane small talk with Hagrid as he observed the boy with his professional eye, Bill noted quite a few more mysteries about the boy. He would have to bring this up with his boss and see if the goblins knew what was going on. Bill was familiar with hand me downs and certainly had his share of bruises from rough-housing with his brothers but something just didn't add up. It was too massive and in the wrong spot for playing. And the boy was much to skinny, he had seen many poverty stricken children in his line of work, and this child just screamed of starvation. He knew that the Potter's had been an old and very wealthy family so Potter shouldn't have been dressed in rags that his mother wouldn't have used to polish the counters with, and he most certainly shouldn't look like a child from a refugee camp. And while many magical folk would have dismissed his clothes with a vague mutter about strange muggle fashions, Bill had spent the last year and a half amongst muggles on a regular basis, he knew grunge style and this wasn't it...this was plain, old fashioned rags.

Hastily saying his farewells to the two, Bill slipped though the lobby and in through the employees entrance at the back, flashing his identification amulet that he kept on a leather thong around his neck at the watching guard. He stopped at the first desk and asked if Sharpfang was available for consultation. At the clerks nod, he took off down the long marble corridor, his long strides almost running.

He stopped and took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the polished brass door.

"Come."

He entered, bowing respectfully at his boss and waited to be recognized and called forward.

"Ah, Weasley you are back. Good profits?" On a human, the smile that showed would have scared even grown men, but Bill knew the old goblin was pleased to see him, and not just for the massive profits this particular job had found.

He smiled back, being careful not to show his teeth as a sign of respect. "We did very well, sir. Over ten times the amount that we expected to find. There was a second tomb buried under the one we knew about and the second one had never been opened before." He handed the large folder over to Sharpfang and waited while the goblin skimmed the summary page on top, before he shuffled through the detailed inventory that followed. It took almost ten minutes for the goblin to read through the folder, and Bill knew that Sharpfang wasn't going into detailed analysis, just familiarizing himself with the basic details. A massive sigh let Bill know he had finished, as the goblin folded the file neatly and placed it on his desk. He looked up at the silently standing wizard and tipped his head questioningly.

"You have something else on your mind, young Weasley. What is troubling you so, you should be pleased and ready to celebrate your success, Master Cursebreaker."

Bill allowed himself only a small smile of satisfaction at the promotion he had just been given, but then focused on the mystery of Harry Potter once more. He had been organizing and detailing his observations mentally as he waited for his boss to read the file, and he began by just handing his notebook to the old goblin to read.

Bill watched as Sharpfang's eyes glittered with anger as he continued to read the results of the diagnostic spells that Bill had cast.

"Who?" the question was harsh and guttural with anger.

"I don't know who cast them or why but they are all on Harry Potter. He was in front of me when I entered the bank just now, and I felt the evil from the curse scar. He is here with Hagrid right now." Bill stood with his arms behind him, unwilling to show his clenched fists.

Sharpfang slapped a clawed hand onto the large red button beside him and started spewing out commands in gobbledygook, too rapid for Bill to catch more than a single word here and there.

He turned to Bill and motioned towards the door, "Go catch them and stall them, you have permission to run if necessary."

Without waiting for further instructions, Bill turned and pulled the heavy door open, taking off at a run down the corridor without even waiting to stop and shut it. Sharpfang must have alerted the guard because he didn't try to stop Bill's mad dash and even held the door open for the rapidly traveling wizard.

As he bent over slightly to catch his breath, Bill saw his quarry just exiting the tunnels, Harry jabbering a mile a minute, while Hagrid had a decidedly green caste to his normally robust complexion.

"Hagrid, wait up a minute..." Bill was already hurrying over to the two, desperately trying to think up some reason for having halted the two. He listened to Harry's chatter and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Hagrid, I need to do some shopping myself, after all I just got back from the desert and need to replace most of my stuff. How about I take young Harry here and do his shopping with mine. I can take him back to his house when we're done so you don't have to stick around. I know you have a lot to do to get ready for term and I'm just starting my vacation. I've done a lot of shopping for school, both my own and my brothers and I know exactly what he'll need and where to get it." He smiled his most innocent smile at the large man and hoped his gambit worked.

Hagrid took out an enormous bright yellow handkerchief and mopped his sweating brow as he thought over the suggestion. His eyes lit up as he came to a conclusion.

"Don' see why no'. Dumbledore jus' axed me to make sure he go' his stuff all ri'. You'll make sure he knows abo' the 'Xpress and all?"

"Sure Hagrid, you just leave it all to me. I'll take care of him just like one of my brothers."

Bill noticed that Sharpfang had exited the employees door with several other goblins and were waiting for them to finish. He nodded just barely in their direction and was pleased to see understanding. Hagrid hadn't noticed anything and just shook Harry's whole arm as he told him, "Now you be good fer Bill. He's go' five bruthers so he knows whats what. I'll be seein' ye on the firs. Thankee Bill, 'mit them carts do me in somefin' fierce." With another swipe of the huge cloth across his face, he turned and lumbered out of the bank, no doubt headed toward the Leaky Cauldron for something to settle his nerves.

Bill leaned down to look Harry directly in the face. "Hi, I'm Bill Weasley and as Hagrid said I have five brothers and a sister, all younger. I work here at Gringotts and I have a couple of goblins that I'd like you to meet." He put one hand protectively on the skinny shoulder, noting the slight flinch and tremor the contact caused before leading the boy over to the waiting group.

"Harry, this is my boss, Sharpfang. Sharpfang this is Harry Potter."

"I am pleased to meet the Potter heir and welcome to Gringotts bank. Though I must confess, we at the bank expected you to come here much earlier. Could you come with us to my office and we can discuss some things that your mother and father wanted you to know and have."

Harry's whole face lit up with a beaming smile. "My mum and dad? Did you know them? What were they like? My _relatives_" the word was spit out with venom, "told me they were unemployed bums who died in a drunken car crash, but Hagrid told me that isn't true. He didn't tell me very much about them though...can you tell me more?" he finished wistfully.

"Why yes I can...and in fact their account manager is waiting for us in my office right now. Shall we?" Sharpfang led the small party back through the employee door and down the long corridor, a small excited child bouncing right beside the staid goblin, making Bill stifle a chuckle as he followed closely behind them.

Sharpfang led them down to the door just past his office and one of the two guards flanking it opened it with a low bow, firmly shutting it behind the group. Bill masked his astonishment when he found himself in an almost cosy looking sitting room. There were a couple of comfortable looking armchairs facing the more normal hard looking high backed stools that the goblins preferred and Bill ushered Harry over to one of them before glancing at his boss for permission to sit himself. At Sharpfang's perfunctory nod, he sat down gingerly on the front of the seat, not willing to completely get comfortable until he knew who the other goblins in the group where and what they would be discussing.

"Master Potter, I am Sharpfang and my associates are Griphook, whom I believe you met, this is Ironfist, who is your account manager, and these are Longtooth and Bentnose." Sharpfang's introduction complete, he got right to business, as was the goblin's way.

"Mister Weasley is a Master Cursebreaker here at Gringotts and he noticed a fair number of spells on your person. I would like your permission for him and the others here to diagnose and remove them from you. Then I would like one of our human healers to fully examine you. After that work is complete, we can discuss business. But the monitoring and tracking charms upon your person must be removed before we can proceed."

Harry looked hesitantly over at Bill, confusion and uncertainty clear upon his young face. Bill smiled in encouragement and leaned over to whisper so that the goblins couldn't overhear.

"I don't know all of the spells upon you, but if they were on me or one of my brothers or sister, I would want them off. And I know that my mum and dad wouldn't allow any of them to be on one of us either. They are interfering with your magic, and some of them could hurt you if they stayed there. And the scar on your forehead needs to be examined closely to see what is left of the curse that hit you. There shouldn't be anything there and yet there is."

With a quivering lip and a slight hesitation, Harry whispered back, "Will it hurt?"

Bill couldn't resist any longer and scooped the lad into his lap so they could talk and he could reassure the boy that he would help him through it. Harry stiffened automatically and then seemed to melt with a long sigh, almost molding himself to Bill as he scooted all the way back into the chair.

"The diagnosis won't hurt at all, and if the removal of any of them do hurt, I'll let you know first and get you a pain potion as soon as I can. Will that be okay?"

Harry nodded his head against Bill's strong shoulder, reveling in the feeling of being held and touched by someone who appeared to like him. It was a totally new feeling and he would take any amount of pain to just be able to stay on the older wizard's lap and feel like a normal boy.

"Okay, Mr. Sharpfang, go ahead."

The five goblins all stood up and formed a circle around the two wizards, Harry couldn't take it any more and turned just enough to bury his head into Bill's chest. A sharp crackling sound echoed as the goblins laughed at the sight and then a low rumbling chant began. It seemed like forever to Harry but it actually only lasted about five minutes before the five goblins sat down wearily and Sharpfang began to speak again to the two.

"You did very well, Master Potter.." he began as Harry interrupted with "Just Harry, please." with a nod, Sharpfang continued. "We have found over two dozen spells laid upon you, several blocks on your magic and a small fragment of the evil wizard that tried to kill you embedded in the scar upon your forehead."

Harry gasped sharply and stiffened as he asked, "How, what happened...can you get rid of it?"

Bill clutched the small trembling frame tight to his chest with one hand, and rubbed his other hand up and down the skeletal back, feeling every sharp vertebrae as he did.

"Yes, Harry, we not only can, we must before they harm you and damage your magic. It is very good that they were found before you began your formal magical education or it could have caused irreparable damage. Now I want you to relax here with Mr. Weasley while we go and set up a ritual room to remove them. I will send in the Healer while you wait, and perhaps some refreshments as well. Mr. Weasley, a moment please."

Bill stood with Harry still in his arms and turned gently putting the boy down in the chair they had been sharing. He went over to Sharpfang on the other side of the room and waited while the old goblin cast a privacy spell on them.

"We found three blocks on his magic, several old obliterations that left scars, tracking spells, monitoring spells and a repulsion spell. There is also a mail blocking spell, spells to hide him from wizards, house elves and even werewolves. But the most damaging are a soul fragment and someone has tied his magic into an illegal blood ward, both of which are draining magical energy from the boy at all times. They must be removed or else the boy might end up a squib or even dead."

Bill couldn't contain the involuntary gasp he made as he asked, "Can you tell who cast them all on him?"

Sharpfang snarled as he answered, "I am almost positive that all of them were cast upon the boy by your Albus Dumbledore, who also had his parent's wills sealed before they could be executed. We have the originals here at Gringotts of course, but we were barred from opening them by your Wizengamot. Of course, if Master Potter were to demand them to be unsealed and executed we would have to follow his orders of course. It's in our treaty after all, wouldn't want to break the treaty now would we?"

At that moment, Sharpfang looked very much like Professor Severus Snape as he swooped down on some unsuspecting soul about to be verbally eviscerated in potions class. A shiver went down Bill's back and he gave a silent prayer of thanks that the goblins weren't angry with him.

Sharpfang continued without pause, "We will be sure to record the magical signature of each of the spells as we remove them and make sure that no one will be able to mistreat the boy again."

Bill nodded as he looked back over at Harry. He started forward when he noticed Harry was now all alone, his knees drawn up under his chin with his head down, rocking back and forth trying to comfort himself. Bill looked back at Sharpfang for permission and then strode forward, scooping up the ball of boy before sitting down once more and holding Harry while he silently sobbed.

By the time Bill had Harry uncurled and comfortable with his head on his shoulder, almost ten minutes had passed. He looked up at a soft knock on the door and then looked down at the boy when he recognized Misty Harper, the mediwitch that Gringotts used for their human employees. Harry had finally relaxed enough that he had gone to sleep on Bill's chest so Bill made a quiet motion with his finger against his lips.

Misty nodded and turned to shut the door quietly behind her. She softly moved over to the two sitting together on one chair and took the other chair beside them. She spoke just above a whisper, "Sharpfang filled me in on what you found. Just let him sleep, it's better if he's relaxed for the physical and I don't have to touch him unless I find injuries that I need to treat."

Bill simply pulled the shoulder of the huge shirt down and Misty cringed, "Well, I better do a full history then as well. We might be needing it to file charges with everything else we've found."

He simply nodded and moved Harry more comfortably across his lap, cradling his head in the crook of his elbow so that Misty could see his face as well.

The mediwitch took out a file folder of parchment from a pocket in her robe and expanded it back to full size before setting it on a table she conjured. She set a dictation quill up on the first sheet and began to cast spells on the sleeping child draped across Bill's lap.

By the time Misty had finished her full history and physical, she looked exhausted and a house elf had brought in a large tray of refreshments and sat it up on a table in the corner of the room. She stood tall, stretching the kinks out of her back and then sat down once more to read the thick stack of parchment that the quill had meticulously filled. She passed each sheet to Bill as she finished with it. He moved Harry's legs so that his head was on his left arm and his legs draped over the side of the chair with his bum on his lap. His face lost all color as he began to read about the long history of bruises and even broken bones beginning at the age of two, the long term malnutrition, the lack of medical care and the several obliterations done over the years.

As the two were reading the last of the parchments, the door opened once more and Harry began to stir with the arrival of the goblins. Bill helped Harry to sit up on his lap again, as he handed the last of the parchments over to Misty and then hastily stood up, catching Harry and putting him on his feet as he noticed the venerable old goblin being escorted into the room, his phalanx of goblin guards peeling off and standing on either side of the room, their faces emotionless but alert.

Sharpfang's gravelly voice held awe as he introduced Ragnok, the leader of the goblin nation and director of Gringott's Bank to the wizards and witch in the room. The ancient being sat down on one of the stools and looked at the boy now bowing before him. A gnarled hand reached forward, the claw careful not to scratch as Ragnok forced Harry's face up to look directly into the boy's startling green eyes.

His deep gravelly voice filled the chamber, sounded like nothing so much as rocks grinding together. "Master Potter, on behalf of the Goblin Nation, I welcome you back to the magical world and vow to you that our nation will right the wrongs done to you and avenge you upon all who would do you harm. Too long have the affairs of wizards been allowed to fester without our notice, but now we will stand together with you."

Both Misty and Bill were shell shocked. Never had the goblins taken any notice of wizarding affairs, except for banking matters and treasure hunting. For the leader of the goblin nation to vow allegiance to any wizard, especially an eleven year old untrained one was unheard of. Ragnok looked at his two human employees and searched deeply into their eyes. Apparently satisfied at what he found he spoke directly to them, "Your vows to Gringott's will cover this but now, I require another vow from you. An unbreakable vow that you will support this child in his endeavors and stand beside and behind him before we continue."

Bill had had many shocks that day, none of them pleasant and he would never look at his old headmaster in the same way again but he didn't hesitate to speak, "I, William Arthur Weasley, do swear upon my life, my soul and my magic to keep Harry Potter's secrets, to stand beside him and to protect him, even if it cost me my life. So I do swear, so mote it be." A glow of bright white light left Bill's chest and entered Harry who looked gobsmacked. Bill leaned down and whispered, "Say so mote it be, Harry."

"So, so mote it be." Harry slightly stuttered as he said the unfamiliar words, astonished when the light sunk into his bony chest and disappeared from view.

Misty vowed as well, a look of bewilderment on her face as she didn't know exactly what was going on. Of course, Bill didn't either, he just hid it better. And Harry was obviously clueless.

Ragnok stood once more, regally nodded at all in the room and swept out, saying, "Continue Sharpfang." as he left the room.

"Let us sit and have some refreshments before we get down to business and I will try to fill you in on a little of what we have planned for our young friend."

As the group ate, and Harry stared with mixed horror and fascination when he noticed that the goblins refreshments were moving in the dishes, Sharpfang outlined the plan of events.

"We know of the wizards prophecy concerning Harry, and I am sorry child but we don't know the wording of it, just the generalities that we were given by your parents, but we have discerned that the goblins have another prophecy concerning him and that one we are bound to help occur. I do not know the exact wording but I shall share the general idea of it. There will be a child marked by the ancient rune of power who shall rid the world of darkness but he will have to overcome adversity and the machinations and manipulations of the wizarding world to do so. This child will re-unite all the sentient races into a millennium of peace and prosperity. But he shall need help and guidance to traverse the maze and obstacles placed in his path. We, child, with the help of others, intend to help you achieve this unlike the ones who would bind your powers and hurt your magic."

Bill was liking Dumbledore less and less the more the day went on and he thought that Misty would likely feel the same way, if she didn't already.

"Now if you are finished, we shall retire to the ritual room and remove the spells and curses that are hindering you, young Master Harry." Sharpfang led them out of the room and down a maze of corridors deep into the bowels of the bank. Harry was visibly flagging before they reached their goal, so Bill swung him up on one hip and carried him.

As they entered a round roughly hewn cavern deep below the earth, far away in Scotland, several whirling, twirling gizmos screeched and smoked, finally falling silent but no one noticed for the manipulative old wizard whose office they resided in was out of the castle for the evening and wouldn't be back for several weeks.

AN: I have not abandoned my other stories, I have just had a really rough time in RL for a while. I though doing this one might get me back in the habit of writing and so I will continue with the others soon. Thank your for your patience and as always, a special thank you to those who take the time and effort to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2 Freeing Harry

With a Little Help From My Friends

by Teacherbev

Summary: When Hagrid brought Harry to Diagon Alley, someone noticed something odd about the child and vowed to solve the mystery...with a little help from his friends.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. If I have borrowed from something that belongs to you, please let me know so that I can either credit you or remove it. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am a retired special education teacher who likes to play in JKR's sandbox and hope you enjoy what I write. I do apologize though, I don't use a beta but I am visually impaired and physically disabled so sometimes I don't catch all of the typos, particularly if it is an actual word so spell check doesn't find it, so please bear with me. I type in 18 font but I can't make the spellchecker any larger.

AN2: Thank you for the overwhelming response to Chapter 1. I got over 60 reviews in just 4 hours and 600 hits. Makes me want to write another chapter for you.

Chapter 2: Freeing Harry

November 1. 1981 Gringott's Bank

"Enter!" The voice echoed regally through the almost empty council chamber of the Goblin Nation, miles deep under London.

"Esteemed Ragnok, I bring information." The much younger goblin bowed so low his ear hair actually touched the intricately patterned marble floor.

"Rise and report, my son." Ragnok looked tired, and since he had been awake for more than 36 hours it was understandable if a bit unusual for the elder statesman and Director of the Bank.

"Master Cursebreaker Jones was able to enter the Wizengamot chambers under disillusionment and placed a one-way communication mirror under Dumbledore's podium. A permanent sticking charm, disillusionment spell and a notice-me-not charm should allow you to listen to the full proceedings. Dumbledore has demanded an emergency closed session to deal with the Potter child." Not many outsiders knew that Griphook was the son of one of Ragnok's three wives and even Griphook didn't know that his father saw the promise of the goblin he could become in him already at his young age of 51. And in perhaps another hundred years or so, Ragnok could see Griphook leading the Goblin Nation in his stead. Griphook was not his oldest son, but he had the spark, the keen intellect and logical thinking that could not be taught and so Ragnok was slowly grooming the young goblin to become his stated heir and successor.

"And what of the boy? Have you been able to verify that he bears the mark of Grudak's power on his head? Is he the child of our prophecy?"

"Yes, Father. Our agent was able to slip into the Healer Pomphrey's office and duplicate the file on the child without being noticed with all of the turmoil in the world right now. It even contained a photograph of the injury. The rune of power is clearly marked and can not be mistaken for anything else. The file makes no mention of it being Grudak's mark of power or what the wizards call the ancient rune 'sowilo', the wizards merely believe it to be a physical scar from the Killing Curse the boy was struck with. And no mention was made of any other injuries besides minor ones. But the magical residue was confirmed as that of Riddle and the Killing Curse." Griphook had relaxed somewhat once he realized that the chamber only contained him and his father.

"Hmm," the goblin stroked his pointed chin with his long crooked fingers, his yellowed claws making a scritching noise as they scraped along his tough leather like skin. Griphook waited patiently for his father to complete his thoughts without interruption, one of the reasons that Ragnok had first noticed and then began to like this particular son and think of him as a worthy heir.

Ragnok sat up straighter in his gilded throne and asked, "What time is the meeting set for and what of the Potter's wills? Has it been retrieved and read yet?"

"Jones believes that this meeting is to address this issue. He reported that Dumbledore has sealed the wills and is allowing no one near the boy, not even his legal godfather, who should now have custody of the boy but doesn't even know where he is. Jones was unable to find any paperwork on the child, and spells and tracers are unable to locate him either. He even asked one of the Potter house elves to locate the child. When he was unable to locate his new master, the being went into hysterics believing the child to have also died. The Manor then went into lock-down and Jones was evicted from the grounds through the wards. He believes the Manor is now inaccessible to all except bound house elves."

"You have done well. See to it that Jones receives a bonus in his next pay packet. Now, what time is this meeting? I request that you listen to it with me, your young ears may pick up something I might miss. And be sure to set up a recording quill so that we may study it later."

Griphook looked over at the antique muggle Grandfather's clock in the corner and calculated the time into goblin terms. "It should begin at the clock strike of telock Father."

The younger goblin just had time to set up duplicate recording quills before the first sounds could be heard from the bulky square mirror he had given his father just minutes before.

November 1. 1981 Wizengamot chambers

The voice of Albus Dumbledore could be heard coming closer to the podium, his conversation getting louder and clearer as he approached.

"Now you are sure that you have all the copies of the wills, Alastor?"

"Yeah, unless they hid one in their family vaults. I can't access those and the goblins won't let anyone but a blood relative enter. And no, Albus, they won't recognize that muggle Petunia as a Potter relative. I got the ones from James' desk in the house and the copy they had filed with the ministry. I don't think there were any other ones." The gravelly voice of Alastor Moody was easily recognized, that and he was know as the enforcer for Dumbledore's wishes.

"And what of Black? Did he do what you planted in his mind?"

A rusty chuckle was heard before Moody said, "Yeah, foolish hothead...wasn't even that hard to have him go after Pettigrew, especially since he thinks all three Potters died. I followed him to make sure he did the deed, and good thing I did too. I had to help the little rat though or Black would have killed him for sure. When I blew up the street behind him, he took advantage of it and ran like the rat he is. I was going to kill Black but the Aurors showed up too quick. Black was so shocked from the explosion and the rat's escape that he just went into hysterics, he was still laughing insanely when the Aurors stunned him and dragged him off."

"Good, good...it wouldn't do for the boy to be raised as a Black. Too damned arrogant and politically skillful for our needs. Oh, they're starting to arrive, best you leave before anyone notices you. Meet me back here once the chambers clear out. And while you're here, make sure the paperwork for Black's trial gets mislaid...permanently if you can."

There was just muffled crowd noises and the rustling of Dumbledore's robes for several minutes before three sharp raps were heard.

"Hear ye, hear ye this emergency session of the privy council of the Wizengamot is now called to order. The honorable Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore presiding." a nameless clerk opened the session, his nondescript voice full of self-importance.

"Thank you gentle folks for your prompt arrival. I know that many of you are confused by the conflicting rumors that are running rampant so let me clear up some of them. Last night, Voldemort attacked the Potters, and managed to kill both James and Lily. Their secret keeper, Sirius Black, betrayed them and then hunted down Peter Pettigrew and killed him. I can also confirm that Little Harry was indeed struck by the Killing Curse but the curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body. At least for now. I do not believe that he is truly dead at this time as the Dark Mark on those known Death Eaters has faded but not disappeared, leading me to believe that Voldemort still exists in some form and will return at some point in the future."

Pandemonium broke out for several minutes until several sharp raps again called the council to order.

"Thank you, I will try to answer your questions as best as I can, but I do not know all of the answers and some of the information that I do know is not mine to give. Sirius Black has been caught, he was apprehended while Peter Pettigrew was trying to exact revenge for his betrayal. Black will be remanded to Azkaban pending further investigation. That is all that is know about the occurrences of last evening.

Now, as to the reason that I called this meeting, the Potter's will left the care of little Harry to Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew, neither of whom will be able to care for the boy, obviously. As an orphan with no magical relatives left, Harry will need a magical guardian and both legal and physical protections from Voldemort's remaining followers, as well as others who may wish to use the boy for their own reasons. Therefore, as Supreme Mugwump I am declaring myself the boy's magical guardian and sealing the Potter's wills until Harry reaches his majority, keeping his inheritance safe and secure for his future. With the wills sealed, there will be no incentive to fight for custody, his mother's muggle relatives, who have welcomed him into their home with loving arms, will be unable to access the bulk of his inheritances, except for a small maintenance fund each month, and the future well being of our littlest Savior will be secured." Dumbledore delivered this speech with the impassioned zeal of a television evangelist and fed small amounts of raw magic and a silent 'trust me' spell into it, using his wand hidden up his sleeve.

Both silent goblins listening were surprised that nothing but rousing applause met this speech. Where were the rebuttals, the demands for the boy to be raised as a proper heir to an ancient and most noble family? Surely the boy had cousins, aunts and uncles somewhere even if James had been an only child and Lily a muggleborn and the only known witch in the family?

The rest of the meeting was duly listened to and recorded for further analysis by the bewildered goblins but not much more was revealed and Dumbledore's wishes were carried out without any of the usual political infighting and endless debate that normally characterized a Wizengamot meeting. After all, the 15 member privy council never even agreed on their lunch menu, why would the placement and future well-being of the most important child of this generation meet so little controversy?

Ragnok pondered as he called for refreshments and his most trusted adviser and the account manager for the Potter estate. When Ironfist and Bentnose entered and had helped themselves to refreshments, Ragnok explained the happenings of the last day to them and then asked for conclusions and suggestions.

Griphook had been thinking quietly the entire time and hesitantly put forth a suggestion. "Could Dumbledore have used his magic to overpower any objections and forced the others to accept his suggestions magically? We know he has used his powers to manipulate and control others before."

The other three nodded in agreement before Bentnose added, "And it has been impossible to prove anything against the slippery wizard before, and I doubt we'd be able to prove anything now, as if anyone would take the word of a goblin over the _esteemed leader of the Light." _The derision and downright disgust for the manipulative old wizard was plain as his large and very crookedly hooked nose on his scarred old face.

Ragnok sat back and steepled his hands together. "So, we have incontrovertible evidence that the Potter infant is the child of our prophecy. The Mark of Grudak's Power is very plain. And for now he is beyond our reach. So what do we do now and what can we develop to help him in the future?"

The four goblins schemed for several hours and finally decided on several plans that would be studied, honed and implemented for the day the boy would step foot into their domain. Over the years, many envoys traveled back and forth between the goblins and the other sentient races, the vampires, the centaurs, werewolves and many others. It took several years, but finally all was in readiness, awaiting the first time that Harry Potter entered their realm and they could manage to get him away from Dumbledore's constant watch. They did not anticipate it taking a decade, but the goblins were nothing if not patient and for this child they were prepared to wait as long as it was necessary.

Gringott's Bank – Shortly before Harry's arrival with Hagrid

"Esteemed Ragnok, I bring news of the prophesied child." the young goblin bowed low in respect, his pride in being trusted to bring the news to his king plain in the squaring of his shoulders.

"Rise and deliver your message young courier."

"The half-giant Hagrid is bring the boy down Diagon Alley towards the bank."

"Quick, get Griphook ready to separate the boy from Hagrid. We must speak with the boy alone. You have permission to run if necessary. Quickly, you must not fail in this mission." Ragnok rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He had waited many long years for this moment. He would not let the opportunity to speak with the boy and set him upon his destinied path if at all possible.

The young goblin scurried out of the king's presence, just barely waiting to leave the run before turning and running down the hall, his vital message overriding his training to always show dignity within the bank.

Griphook finished adjusting his waistcoat and jacket just as the teller turned to call a junior cart driver to take the two wizards down to a vault. When he noticed Griphook there he showed a brief shock that no one but another goblin would notice and at his prince's short nod, he pretended that Griphook was just another cart driver and called him forward. The teller leaned forward and looked closer at the two as they went passed his station, wondering what set these two above their normal client. His eyes widened when he noticed the mark of Grudak's power plainly etched upon the boy's forehead. At a glare from Griphook, he swallowed and decided to keep this news to himself.

"This way gentlemen," Griphook said, pointing down the long marble corridor, his mind devising and rejecting scenarios to separate the two as quickly as he could. Nothing came to mind and he was getting more desperate with each passing minute. Who knew when the next opportunity would present itself. It had already taken more years than they had anticipated for the child to arrive at the bank.

As Griphook stood beside the small boy taking galleons from his vault, he leaned in to speak with him. With Hagrid remaining in the small cart, this might be his only opportunity to speak alone with Master Potter. But a tickle in his ear let him know that a message was coming for him. He heard his father's voice tell him, "Do not worry about getting the boy alone, A plan is in place, just bring them back up. He will be separated in the lobby." With a barely inaudible sigh, Griphook completed his task and returned the two to the surface and then settled himself discretely in the shadows to watch his father's plan unfold.

The Leaky Cauldron

Hagrid chugged his third mug of mead before his stomach started to settle from that nasty cart ride, he was sure the goblins did that on purpose to get back at the wizards for winning the last war. He was starting to feel a lot more mellow and smiled to himself at the memory of bringing little Harry to the Alley. He frowned as he remembered the unpleasant encounter with the boy's family. Something about that just didn't seem right, but the more he drank his fourth and fifth mead, the less it seemed odd and with a massive shrug of his hairy shoulders, he settled down for a pleasant evening. By the time he returned to the castle, loudly singing about a mermaid and the giant squid, the entire incident had slipped his mind and he had forgotten about giving Harry over to Bill Weasley to do his shopping. Three weeks later, when Dumbledore questioned him about the boy and his trip to get him, the pounding headache from his hangover the next morning had interfered with his thinking so much that he just mumbled that everything had gone fine and there was nothing unusual at all, his memory of the day so befuddled that he no longer even remembered meeting Bill. And so Dumbledore's self-satisfied smile spread even further. 'Ah, I was certain that Hagrid wouldn't notice anything amiss, good thing I stopped Minerva from adding Harry to the Muggleborn orientation list like she wanted to. It wouldn't do for the boy to learn about his rights after all.' And with a lighter bounce to his step he went in to breakfast before heading up to his office to begin tackling the mountain of parchment work that always piled up after a vacation.

Gringott's Bank – Ritual Room

The five goblins, two wizards and one witch had been in the ritual room for several hours before they broke for a late meal. Harry still lay in an enchanted sleep on the alter under the watchful eye of a young goblin healer, Misty had decided early on that the risk of keeping Harry asleep was less than the trauma and pain of having the interwoven spells and curses removed from him. The group had adjourned to a room close by as they discussed what they had accomplished and what else needed to be done as they ate.

Bill laid out a long parchment on the table beside him and started reading down the list.

"Let's see...we've removed the following, three different tracking spells placed by Dumbledore, Moody and the Ministry; two magical trace detectors, Dumbledore and the Ministry; a health monitor and a simple bind of his accidental magic placed by the Potters; two draining and binding spells on his magical core placed at ages three and six by Dumbledore; four obliviations from when his mistreatment came to the attention of the muggle authorities, all by Dumbledore; an aversion spell aimed at his relatives to encourage mistreatment and even abuse; a mail diverting spell; a set of spells to hide him from all sentient magical species, including his own bound house elves, and a spell to make him trust anyone named Weasley or Dumbledore...all those by Dumbledore. Anyone know why he wanted Harry to instantly trust anyone named Weasley? I mean I understand why he wanted Harry to trust him...but my family?"

No one had any answers but several suggestions were offered, including having Harry become _best friends_ with his youngest brother so that Dumbledore could keep track of Harry's movements and control who his friends were. Bill loved his little brother, but he was not unaware of Ron's issues with his temper, his jealousy and an overwhelming lack of self esteem, unfortunately he was also too lazy to work to overcome any of them. He spoke his thoughts to the group. "So if Ron became his friend, his jealousy would make it difficult for Harry to make any other friends because Ron wouldn't want to share the limelight. His explosive temper would keep Harry backing down from confronting him after the way he was treated by his relatives. And because my brother is such an unmotivated and poor student, he would encourage Harry to underachieve as well, limiting the amount of learning that took place. But what is Dumbledore's goal, why doesn't he want Harry to learn about magic and his heritage? That's what I still find puzzling."

Griphook wiped his chin with the back of his hand and endeavored to explain a little of what the goblins had discovered over the years of watching Dumbledore and his cronies.

"We believe that Dumbledore has interpreted the wizarding prophecy to mean that Harry must die at the hands of Tom Riddle for them both to die. Either that or he is unwilling to have the boy usurp his _Leader of the Light_ role and means to have the boy kill Riddle and then kill him himself and claim that they killed each other or have the boy then die in a _tragic accident_. But our prophecy is different, Young Harry will overcome adversity and the manipulations of the wizarding world to bring about a millennia of peace for all magical creatures, not just the wizards, and he doesn't have to sacrifice his life or his happiness to do so. We have been working to arrange support amongst the different magical peoples for the child for years but he must be free to reach his destiny without interference. Now what else is left to remove?"

Bill consulted his list again, "Of course the biggest is the soul fragment and the blood wards that are draining his magical core, and then the one that is binding any family gifts of magic. We think he might have metamorphagic skills of some fashion from his Black grandmother, it does run in that family, as well as gifts in beast speech and some others we aren't sure of from the Potters. And then Misty has a slew of previous injuries to heal and a fair few bones to vanish and regrow since they were broken but never set right."

Misty added, "I would like to keep him asleep for those, as you know, skele-grow is not only nasty, it's quite painful as well. It will take several months to combat the chronic malnutrition and get him growing again so that he has some hope of reaching his full physical potential. A daily regimen of potion supplements, exercises, and good food should get him back to normal in six to nine months."

Griphook nodded as he moved his plate back, a very satisfied belch signaling his approval of the meal in goblin fashion. Both Misty and Bill had worked with goblins long enough to know that this was considered not only appropriate but polite after a good meal.

"Longtooth and Sharpfang, I need you to ready the soul removal ritual for tomorrow morning. I fear we are all too tired to continue this evening and I will not jeopardize the boy's health just because we didn't stop for rest. Ironfist, since Master Potter has given written permission for his parent's wills to be unsealed, do that and take Bentnose with you to search the Potter heritage vault for any useful information." he turned to the humans to explain. "The Potter vaults have been sealed since his parent's deaths and even we have had no access to them. Also see if there is a portkey so that we can access Potter Manor for the boy. Now that the house elf blocking spell has been removed, his elves should be able to sense him, but it's been so long they may not be alive still or even looking for the boy. Without a master's magic to keep them alive and healthy, they may have given up."

"Now, one last question for you Bill." Griphook turned to look fully at the Master Cursebreaker, "Is there any reason that your mother has a vault in her maiden name alone that Dumbledore is depositing 150 galleons into every month? And why it's access is restricted to your mother alone, even her husband is to know nothing about it?"

Bill startled and shook his head, his thoughts whirling a mile a minute. "No-o-o, but if she knew about the 'trust me' spell keyed to the Weasleys, and was helping Dumbledore to keep track of Harry after he goes to school..." his voice faded off in thought. "I know that she has always hated that Dad has so little ambition in the Ministry. She thought he would inherit from the Weasley clan but my Aunt Muriel has bollixed that up and so Dad won't inherit until after the old biddy dies, if she doesn't outlive us all."

He rubbed his hand over his face, his weariness showing plainly after the very long day. "Let me check our family vault and see if I can find any paperwork in it. I have access as the oldest son and my father's heir. I know my father never looks at the parchments stored there so Mum might put it there instead of in the house."

Soon the group left the room, Bill carrying the too light boy cradled in his arms into the visitor's quarters were they would stay for the night to have an early start on the next morning.

That night, a parliament of owls could be seen winging their way from Gringott's Bank, each owl clutching an invitation to a meeting of the magical people's clans to take place in the Forbidden Forest in five days time.

AN: I have a challenge for my readers. I suck at writing prophecy, I make it way to obvious or just so obscure that no one can understand. Send me your version of the goblin's prophecy and I will use the best one and credit you for it. Also, do you want Harry to attend Hogwarts or have private tutors? And who should he make friends with? Thank you as always for reading and a special thank you for those of you who send a review.


	3. Chapter 3

With a Little Help From My Friends

by Teacherbev

Summary: When Hagrid brought Harry to Diagon Alley, someone noticed something odd about the child and vowed to solve the mystery...with a little help from his friends.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. If I have borrowed from something that belongs to you, please let me know so that I can either credit you or remove it. No infringement is intended.

AN: I am a retired special education teacher who likes to play in JKR's sandbox and hope you enjoy what I write. I do apologize though, I don't use a beta but I am visually impaired and physically disabled so sometimes I don't catch all of the typos, particularly if it is an actual word so spell check doesn't find it, so please bear with me. I type in 18 font but I can't make the spellchecker any larger..

AN2: I am floored, over 300 reviews so far and I thank everyone of you, especially those of you who gave me prophesies. The best of them are posted on my homepage and if I use yours I will name a character after you, can't guarantee what type of creature you will be but...

Chapter 3: Meetings and Plotting

Gringott's Bank, August 1, 1991

It was still way too early for Bill the next morning when he went to meet Misty and Griphook for an early breakfast before beginning to treat young Harry again. The young goblin healer on duty reported the boy had not so much as stirred the entire night, though Misty told them that was to be expected with him having the Draught of Living Death in his system.

"So what injuries will you have to heal, Misty? I admit I was almost too tired last night for the list to register in my fuzzy brain." Bill asked as he spread some kind of fruit preserve on a crumpet before taking a bite of the fluffy pastry.

She swallowed her bite of cranberry orange scone before answering the handsome young cursebreaker. "Mostly tissue damage from being beaten, some hairline fractures that need strengthening, but a fair few bones that were actually broken without ever being set so they have healed badly. And malnutrition and the long term effects of starvation that you don't see here in England at all. I had to read up on some of my old texts about healers in the third world countries to find some potions and spells to use on the poor boy. His foul relatives must have just fed him the bare minimum necessary for him to survive and even that of very poor quality. He is anemic and has multiple vitamin deficiencies and his weight and bone density is critically low."

Bill had suddenly lost most of his appetite as he thought of his own family. They might be poor in material items but they were never shorted on food or love. And since they grew most of their own vegetables and some fruit, and their mom traded baked goods and preserved food with neighbors and the local market for what they didn't grow, they had never lacked for a healthy variety. His face paled so his freckles stood out even more than normal. "But you will be able to heal him completely won't you?"

Misty nodded because she still had a mouthful. She swallowed and explained, "Because he hasn't hit puberty yet, his body will allow the healing to be complete or nearly so, if he was just a little bit older..." She shrugged and continued. "He has had a constant drain on his magic for the last ten years, that and it has been used for constant healing and supporting the meager food he got, so when the drain is stopped and his nutrition is adequate, he is going to be one massively powerful wizard." She stopped eating in thought and wondered aloud, "I wonder if old Dumbledore was trying to drain him to be a squib? I bet he didn't know the constant steady drain on his magic would have the opposite effect. We're just lucky that Harry seems to be such a nice boy, he could have turned out a bitter, cruel sociopath after the way he was raised you know."

Bill took a sip of tea and agreed, "And we'll all work very hard to keep him that way won't we?"

Forbidden Forest Spring Solstice 1984

Ragnok straightened his formal battle gear before motioning for his son to step up to his right hand, helping him to lead the five member goblin delegation into the clearing for the first conclave of the Magical Beings Council in over two hundred human years.

He looked neither right nor left as he walked through the foliage to the area set aside for his peoples, a short squat throne with a short stool beside it for his son and then three more stools slightly behind for his advisers, Longtooth, Bentnose and Sharpfang.

He nodded at the centaur leader, Greycoat and waited for the meeting to begin. He idly noted the other delegations present and speculated on who they were waiting for and who would refuse to show up. The werewolves were to his right, he nodded at Lupin and Millingham, thankful that the feral ones like old Greyback weren't there. Next to them he spotted six merpeople, each encased in their own bubble of water, followed by an entire flock of fairies, their small bodies flitting around in such a splash of colors that it was impossible to get an accurate count of them.

A single giant sat picking his teeth with a toothpick the size of a log beside a stately dragon and a pair of golden griffons. A small group of unicorns stood somewhat aloof between the griffons and a rollicking mass of kneazles and crups that seemed to be chasing each other like the cats and dogs they resembled. A lone and rare ice phoenix perched above the group in a tree gently ruffling it's silver, blue and gray feathers, it's soft trill sounding like laughter at the antics of the tumbling group below it.

He nodded regally to his counterpart in the dwarfs, Sharp Ax and let his eyes slide over the hags and banshees. Best not to catch their eye, they were unpredictable at best and downright treacherous at times. He chuckled to notice that Aragog the giant acromantula was the only spider allowed entrance and that the centaurs had him surrounded by several well armed stallions with the thestrals and the hypogriffs on either side and Pegasus and Abraxans behind him.

He felt a sudden chill to his left side and turned bowing slightly to a phalanx of the ghosts from Hogwarts. He startled recognizing the four founders of the ancient school. He had not expected them and had not even known that they were still in this plane. He spotted the preternatural glide of a host of vampires appearing next to the ghosts and turned to the middle of the clearing, not expecting any other beings to attend. He waited, his impatience indiscernible to anyone but another goblin, when he startled to see a lone dementor float down from the treetops and stop with his cloak mere inches from the forest floor. It brought to his attention three very old and almost invisible aborigines that had blended into the foliage so well even his keen goblin eyes had failed to spot them. The only reason he had seen them is because they moved slightly to be farther away from the abomination now floating in the peaceful glen.

When it appeared as if no more beings would appear, Greycoat trotted out to the middle of the clearing and the phoenix trilled loudly to get all the beings attention for him. "Thank you Yuki," Greycoat began with a nod to the ice phoenix. "We are all met here tonight to discuss the child of prophecy and what to do about the wizards that are trying to control him. I will need a vow of silence from all of you here today for what we will discuss is sensitive and holy to many of our peoples."

It took quite a while for each species represented to vow and have their promise accepted by the magic of the glade, and the banshees, Aragog, and the covey of hags all refused and left the clearing before Greycoat continued after sending several of his warriors to make sure the beings completely left the area. He dismissed the crups and kneazles though he did tell them if they were needed their help would be solicited later. The merpeople also vowed help if needed but were very uncomfortable outside their normal element and could not help much in the current situation.

Greycoat cleared his throat and nodded to the beings left, somewhat surprised that they had received a vow from the lone dementor present. "I will share our prophecy with you and then would like to hear from any other people that have a similar prophecy about the child or the events soon to unfold. Nine generations ago, over two hundred years ago, our most revered Seer spoke thus. The Prophecy of Pazed made under ruler of the clans in the Forbidden Forest in the season of spring 1787:

_Hear you people of the clans and hear you all peoples of the magic realms  
Hear you dispossessed and scattered, threatened with annihilation,  
You sundered from ancient homes and allies.  
Hear the promise and possibility of ending the long exile from your birthright and the balance  
Hear and be ready to work together for your restoration lest the chance fade to naught._

_For one shall come in the dark days when one race's arrogance shall threaten doom to all;  
A child torn also from home and heart and kin,  
A child marked by evil's touch turned to evil's bane - by Mars bright light shall this be known -  
When the marked one comes then shall the door open and the pathway appear for the restoration of the lost balance.  
Then must you call the separated to unite  
Then must you united resist the thieves of power  
Then must you all aid the marked one with help and guidance to traverse the maze and obstacles placed to draw him to death and destruction for a twisted purpose._

_This oh hearers will open the door and reveal the path to recovery and balance in a millennium of peace and prosperity; but find him not or aid him not or seek not union of all magic folk and the door will close, the path collapse and the balance will be crushed in a millennium of darkness and fear."_

The glade was completely silent for several long moments as each being pondered the meaning of the centaur's words and compared it to their own knowledge. The oldest of the ancient aborigines stepped forward, suddenly appearing much larger and exuding an aura of power that few of the beings present had ever felt before. "Honored beings, my people have long shunned the world of others but the evil that threatens here now has the potential to destroy the entire world. If non-magical beings discover the magical world they will destroy us all in their quest to understand. And what they cannot understand they will destroy." He waited while several mummers of agreement were sounded and continued, his voice soft as a whisper but still clear to every being present. "We also know of the prophesied child, though our knowledge predates the coming of the arrogant white race to our shores. It was told to JaNettE, a revered prophetess who was given the knowledge during a dream walk

The future of our people rests not with our people  
The future of all peoples emerges from the oppressors of all peoples  
The future of all of magic will be found marked by power

Our most sacred sigil will rest on his brow  
Our most sacred dreams will rest on his shoulders  
Our most sacred hopes will rest in his hands

A child touched by death yet lives  
A child hated by kin yet loves  
A child deceived yet revealed

Self proclaimed Dark seeks to destroy  
Self proclaimed Light seeks to control  
Self proclaimed crumble as our cry is heard

His voice will call the hated  
His voice will call the forgotten  
His voice will call the wise

Those of the caverns will come  
Those of the forests will come  
Those of the night, of the light, of the twilight will come

Into an age of justice with mercy  
Into an age of truth and pride  
Into an age of equality and balance."

Greycoat called for refreshments and the groups split up and regrouped into small inter-species groups as they discussed the ramifications of the prophesies that had been shared. Ragnok wasn't surprised to be approached by the werewolf Lupin as he was a well known good friend of the elder Potter.

"Esteemed Ragnok my I speak with you for a moment about young Harry?" Lupin said with a bowed head, showing his submission to the leader of the goblins.

Ragnok nodded and gestured for the wizard to lead him off a little way. "I was expecting to speak with you as soon as I saw you in attendance. Before you ask, no I do not know the whereabouts of young Harry and his parent's will was sealed before we were able to execute it."

Lupin smiled wearily and ran a hand through his prematurely graying brown hair, "I thank you for that information, but I know where Harry resides, I just cannot approach it nor can I send a letter to him, either by post or by owl. They are returned to me as no such person exists. His despicable aunt Petunia Dursley has custody of him and he is currently in a small village in Surrey. I have been able to glimpse him from a distance but I cannot approach him without severe pain."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow. "It appears that you do know more than we do. How did you come by this information, if I might ask."

"Because of my condition and the more and more unfavorable laws being passed, I spend most of my time in the non-magical world. I work through a service that provides substitute teachers by the day for primary children. Lily helped me to get the proper credentials and background information and it has worked well. I remembered her sister's name and the name of her husband from some of Lily's rants about her and simply looked them up." He gave a small, rueful chuckle. "It really isn't that hard in the muggle world."

"So what can I help you with Mr. Lupin?"

"I want to know what's going on...I know for a fact that Harry was to go to Sirius, and I know that as Harry's bound godfather, Sirius was physically unable to betray him. He would have lost his magic and his life if he so much as tried. And I know that James and Lily had a list of suitable guardians named, none of them were Petunia and her whale of an abusive husband."

Ragnok was hard pressed not to show any excitement at the news, "Do you remember who was also named as suitable guardians? If we could get the will unsealed, it would help immensely if we already had the paperwork readied."

"Well, I know that I was listed but am now unable since the new anti-werewolf laws were passed. First was Sirius, then me, then Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall and then finally Filius Flitwick. I know for a fact that Petunia and Dumbledore were both specifically prohibited as well as anyone the old man tried to name, like his pet death eater Snape or the fawning and conniving Molly Weasley."

Ragnok stroked his chin in thought as he hummed a guttural noise deep in his throat. "Yes, Dumbledore tried to convince us that he had a valid marriage betrothal between the youngest Weasley and the young Potter heir, but we pointed out that only the legal Head of House had that right, not a self appointed guardian and when we asked him to unseal the will so that we could verify his claim, he remembered an appointment elsewhere that he was suddenly late for." Ragnok gave the wheezing noise that was a goblin's laugh and Lupin joined in with a soft chuckle.

"Ah yes, I imagine unsealing their will was the last thing the old coot would want." Lupin agreed.

Ragnok looked serious again, "Forgive me if I touch a sensitive subject Mr. Lupin, but I thought you would have sided with Dumbledore, after all he did arrange to have you attend Hogwarts when most other Headmaster's would have scoffed at the mere idea. What turned you against him, if you don't mind my asking?"

Lupin ran a hand through his hair as he thought about his answer for a moment while Ragnok waited patiently. "James, Sirius and I had figured out about the old man before we left school. You know that they became animagi in 5th year to help me?" At Ragnok's simple nod he continued, "Well, it's surprising the amount of information that Peter came back with from scrounging around in his rat form. He would tell us of conversations he would overhear, though I don't think he ever figured out what was going on, I may have loved him like a brother but he wasn't the brightest lumos in the group. So by the end of school, we took anything the old man claimed with a great deal of skepticism and learned how to shift through whatever he claimed to find any truth, and I'll tell you what, there wasn't much of that."

Ragnok leaned forward conspiratorially, "Would it surprise you to know that Peter Pettigrew's vault is still active..." he paused for effect and then continued, "and his will is still sealed within Gringott's system. The magic claims that Mr. Pettigrew is not so dead as the wizard's believe." He stepped back in surprise as Lupin's amber eyes glowed with rage and the power of the werewolf inside threatened to escape.

Lupin visibly shook as he fought internally for control. He turned away and wandered over to a large tree which he punched viciously several times before grabbing the trunk and dropping his head to the rough bark. His shoulders heaved several times before he leaned his head back and howled in pain and rage. The entire group had stilled and turned to watch the raw outpouring of rage and grief. The other werewolves went to him and surrounded him in order to comfort their brother but it was long moments before the other beings returned to their now softer conversations.

Ragnok felt a deep chill enter his body and his group of goblins surrounded him protectively as he turned to find the lone dementor gliding close to where he now stood. He bowed his head warily, unwilling to allow the being to come any closer. Dementers didn't have the same effect upon goblins but they were still not very welcomed.

The dementor touched a medallion on it's throat and screeched like a rusty nail on a metal plate. After a second a mechanical translation issued forth from the medallion. "Ragnok, we want one thing from your Chosen One and in return we shall leave the child alone forever more."

" And what is that one thing?" Ragnok couldn't help the sarcasm in his tone, but he didn't think the dementor would notice anything, after all wizards never noticed anything.

"We do not belong to this plane, we are forced to remain, bound to do the wizards will as long as the Amulet of Nangod remains here. We are bound to the amulet and whoever holds it, currently the miserable, worthless Ministry of fools. Destroy the Amulet and allow us to return to our own plane of existence and we shall give the child the seal of protection. With the seal upon his brow, no demon or evil spirit can possess him and his mind is protected from all outside interference and attack."

"He would be protected from possession, the Imperious curse and attack by Legilimency?" The shock in Ragnok's voice was audible as he pondered the possibilities and the tremendous boon that would be to any child caught between Voldemort and Dumbledore, both of whom used Legilimency as naturally as others breathed.

The dementor nodded and waited for an answer. "Yes, we could destroy that amulet for you. We have long thought the Ministry is too corrupt to have the power you wield at their command. It is too easy for an unscrupulous wizard to interfere with justice and the Kiss is irreversible. Do you know were this amulet is and how it can be destroyed?"

The dementor nodded again, his long tattered cloak billowed out in an unseen breeze with his movement. "It is currently held in the Ministry's vault and it can be destroyed by melting in the furnace used to melt gold into galleons. But the furnace then needs to be destroyed so that the power of the amulet cannot be resurrected ever again."

"If we melted the amulet and then threw the furnace into the fires of Mt. Etna, that would remove any chance of resurrection would it not?" Ragnok had a calculating look upon his face as he stroked the small beard he wore.

"That would be sufficient, or you could just throw the amulet into the lava of the volcano and that would destroy it utterly as well."

"Well then, I think we have a deal, but we cannot show our hand until we have access to the boy himself, It would not due to have the Ministry catch on to what we are doing now would it."

A long crackling hiss emitted from the chilling being, "No it would not. But if you were to, shall we say, remove the amulet and replace it with a cunning forgery, then we would be at your control and would then be able to ignore any Ministry directives to have an 'accident' with certain prisoners as has happened in the past. We are able to taste the guilt or innocence of those we feed upon and know there are a few in Azkaban that do not belong there."

Ragnok showed surprise and his eyebrows elevated as he asked, "How many? And why are they there then?"

"We do not know the exact why, but currently there are still 6 there who do not taste of evil. Throckmorton, McCaffetty, Smithson, Washburn, Black, and Keyes do not belong with us, but we cannot release them. If you were to gain control of the amulet, we could appear to feed upon them without causing their minds to break. As it is, we have been instructed to feed upon them more harshly than the others, and we have been commanded to leave the ones bearing the evil one's mark upon their arm alone."

Ragnok spoke for several more minutes with the dementor, getting the specifics of the amulet and finalizing schemes with the unsettling being before they were called back to the group.

The meeting lasted until sunrise, but a preliminary accord was reached and the individual groups were satisfied with the beginnings that had been made.

August 1, 1991

Bill was surprised to find Ragnok among the group of goblins awaiting them when he and Misty returned to the large chamber that Harry was resting quietly within.

Bill bowed nervously, after all, he had never been in the presence of Ragnok before and didn't know that any human employee ever had. He waited, his head bowed respectfully.

"Rise Senior Cursebreaker Weasley. We have much to discuss and little time to accomplish it. We will dispense with formalities for this occasion." Ragnok motioned for everyone to take a seat at an oval conference table that was over to one side of the room.

"We have a final meeting with the Creatures Council in three days time to finalize our plans but here is what has been worked out over the years." He motioned for Griphook to pass out a sheaf of parchments to each being present.

"Firstly, Mr. Weasley, I know that you are very young for the responsibility, but since you are over 25 the laws of the wizards allow you to receive guardianship of young Harry. If we can push the paperwork through would you accept?"

Bill was speechless and his mouth gaped open most unbecomingly. He ran a hand over his hair and considered his options. Yes, he was 25 but just barely. But he had been taking care of his younger brothers and sister for years . He knew that if anything were to happen to his parents, he was their designated guardian, since no one in their right mind would want Aunt Muriel to have sole custody of Percy's rat, let alone a vulnerable child. Harry was just a couple of months younger than Ron, would he raise Ron is something happened to Mum and Dad? And could he refuse a request from the leader of the goblin nation? He had thankfully lost the gaping goldfish impersonation before he answered. "Yes, Esteemed Ragnok. He is the same age as my youngest brother and I would raise him if something happened to my parents. I could do no less for Harry."

Ragnok grinned and motioned for Bentnose to leave and process the paperwork. He continued to discuss the plan with Bill, Misty, Griphook and Ironfist. "Harry will be secreted in a very secure location once he has been healed and all tracking spells have been removed. That location has been prepared and ready for several years and has layers of wards from goblins, wizards, and dwarfs such that no magic can be detected, no tracking or scrying method will work and it is unplottable and untraceable. We have tutors from many races standing by to begin training the young lad in everything he will need to survive from both the Dark who want him dead and the Light who want him for their own purposes. We will send out several letters to select families seeking out suitable companions and fellow students for him so that he can have friends and classmates as well as trustworthy adults for guidance. We anticipate that most, if not all of the ones we invite will agree, since most of them are disgusted with the current climate in the wizarding world."

As Ragnok stopped to take a drink of water, Bill asked politely. "If you don't mind my question, who will you invite?"

"I do not mind, Mr. Weasley. We will be inviting the families that were supposed to have custody of young Harry, the Longbottoms and the Bones, as well has the Greengrass and Zabini family as they are both from the so-called Dark Magic side but remained neutral in the last war, the Boots, the Abbotts, the Diggorys, and the only Blacks that did not embrace the madness of Voldemort, the Tonks. That would give us nine students, five boys and four girls if young Astoria Greengrass does not participate as she is a year younger than the others, an even ten if she does."

Bill nodded as he pondered the families named. "A good cross-section of pure-blood families, half-blood families, traditional, and progressive... very impressive Esteemed Ragnok, very impressive indeed."

Ragnok smiled, his pointed teeth somewhat menacing, "I am glad you agree, since you will be living with them and teaching them every day. You will teach Ancient Runes, arithmancy and eventually warding and cures-breaking. An aborigine named Summer Storm will teach charms, basic magical theory, wand-less magic and spell casting, a werewolf named Remus Lupin will teach History of Magic as well as Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. We have a vampire named Dimitrios who will teach astronomy and rituals. We are hoping that Madame Longbottom will agree to teach Wizarding Etiquette and that Madame Bones will handle Wizarding Law and Politics. Madame Abbott has a Mastery in Healing, Mrs. Tonks has hers in Transfiguration and we hope both will agree to teach. Griphook will teach basic finance and estate management, and Mr. Boot has a black belt in Muggle fighting techniques that we hope he will teach as well as physical fitness. We will add others as the need arises."

Bill whistled softly through his teeth and Misty looked impressed. "May I volunteer my services as well, Esteemed Ragnok?" Misty finally found her voice, she had been too awed by the presence of the King of the Goblin nation to speak before this.

Nodding his head in agreement Ragnok answered, "Of course, Healer Harper, both you and Master Weasley will be paid for your work as you are still working for Gringott's after all. And you will be free to take any of the courses offered if you would like. I do know that Madame Abbot is looking for an apprentice and might consider you for Mastery training if you wish to ask her."

Misty looked like Christmas had come early, she was call Healer here at Gringott's but if she worked at St. Mungo's she would only merit the title of Medi-witch or nurse. An apprenticeship with Madame Abbott would allow her a Mastery in Healing and she would then be able to work almost anywhere she wanted to.

The meeting was cut short as Bentnose came back into the room, accompanied by Longtooth who had not been there before. Bentnose bowed to his king before handing a massive pile of paperwork to Bill. "It only needs your signature everywhere I have marked it and to be witnessed before becoming valid. The muggles were happy to sign over custody and I didn't even have to threaten them." he looked somewhat disappointed that he hadn't needed to harm the detestable muggles.

Ragnok looked pleased and then turned to Ironfist for his news. "I was able to finally procure a copy of the Potter's wills though it cost us a 100 galleon bribe to do so. It does indeed read as Mr. Lupin stated it did. Guardianship was to go to Sirius Black, who it specifically states was not their secret keeper, then Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall and finally Filius Flitwick. It bars Dumbledore and the Dursleys specifically and bequeaths 30 pieces of silver to Peter Pettigrew if they are ever betrayed to Voldemort or his Death Eaters."

Ragnok threw back his head and laughed, "And that my friends, will bring down the Ministry and scour the Wizengamot." He rubbed his hands together in glee. "Let us adjourn our meeting now so that Healer Harper can continue her healing of young Harry. Gentle beings, I believe I have some letters to write and you to deliver before our gathering in three days." He stood and left the room, still chuckling in a rather disturbing manner ever few steps. His advisers followed him looking equally pleased.

Misty looked over her shoulder at Bill as she walked over to her patient. "Do you know what that was about, Bill?

"I have no idea, but it doesn't sound good for Fudge and his cronies does it?"

August 3, 1991

Misty had done all of the healing she could on young Harry and was now looking rather nervously at the group of ancient goblins surrounding the stone alter that Harry was laying on. He was still asleep, his emaciated form naked with a sheet draped strategically across his hips for modesty. Bill was standing above his head while she was off to one side, still available should the need arise but out of the way otherwise. Ragnok nodded reverently to the oldest looking goblin that the two humans had ever seen before stepping back and allowing the circle to close around the boy. Several goblins if full battle armor stood with weapons ready while others stood with beautifully ornamented drums, the tops waist high as the drummers stood ready behind them, long, cleaned leg bones of some huge animal at the ready in each hand.

At an almost imperceptible nod from the ancient goblin, a steady thrumming drumbeat began, the tone so low it was felt as much as heard. Simultaneously, the seven goblins encircling Harry began a chant, the monotone interspersed with a descant that added depth and feeling to the indecipherable words being chanted to each drumbeat. Harry began to glow with a soft golden light except for his forehead directly above his scar which pulsed with a black foul beat. A stronger beat joined in on every 7th regular beat, adding an otherworldly feel to the chant. No human rhythm used seven as it's base, but somehow it seemed to fit the goblins. The glow intensified as did the black swirl above Harry's head. Bill was close enough he could have reached out to touch the black cloud but he involuntarily drew back as far as he could while still holding Harry's head still, the black cloud reminding him eerily of a dementor's presence somehow so evil he could almost taste the vileness contained within it. A second drum was added, the tone of this one much higher, clearly audible above all the other drums on every seventh beat as well. The black cloud grew thicker and finally rose above the boy's head, completely clear of his skin. The chant grew, somehow seeming more intense even though the beat and tempo never changed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bill noticed another goblin, dressed all in flowing white robes now stepped forward, a large red ruby held above his head. It was cut in a heart shape and the point was directly pointed at the swirling miasma. As the chant continued, the cloud elongated, the golden glow around Harry thickening until it was impossible to see the boy within the shield, the light so bright it made Bill squint. A low keening noise issued from the cloud, growing in volume until it resembled a banshee's howl before it was sucked forcefully into the now glowing ruby. A final sequence of beats and the room became unnaturally silent as the final seventh beat echoed.

Stunned motionless, Bill continued to hold Harry's head as all seven of the elderly goblins collapsed boneless to the stone floor. One of the armored guards reached over and opened the door and a phalanx of goblin healers entered and removed the crumpled bodies, each elder being carefully floated out the door without a word being said by anyone.

Ragnok turned to Misty and asked her to scan the boy for anymore spells, his voice still quiet with reverence from what he had just witnessed.

Misty walked towards the alter, her step faltering just a little. She drew her wand and ran it up and down the small still figure before turning to Ragnok with a pleased expression. "Everything's clear, Esteemed Ragnok, even the parasitic soul fragment is gone. We can safely wake him up."

AN: Thank you to all of you who offered prophecies to me, I haven't used them all, and some will be revealed later on in the story as the plot unfolds. Thank you for all of you who read my story, and especially for those who take the time to leave a review.


End file.
